Bloodlust
by crystal0407
Summary: What really happened in New Moon? Did Bella and Edward live happily ever after? Here's what really happened... This is strictly an Alec and Bella story, it will NOT turn into an Edward and Bella story.
1. Preface

Hey people! This is my first fanfic EVER so RxR! Look at the bunny... you know you want to...

()_()  
>(o.o)<br>(u u) -Sarah

* * *

><p>I will never forget the first time I saw <em>him<em>, because everyone knows that it's impossible to forget the one you love, no matter how hard you may try…

*****_Flashback_*****

On the other side of the wooden doors there was a different kind of reception. The pale boy in the pearl gray suit could have been Jane's twin. His hair was darker, and his lips were not as full, but he was just as lovely. He came forward to meet us. He smiled, reaching for her. "Jane."

"Alec," she responded, embracing the boy. They kissed each other's cheeks on both sides. Then he looked at us.

"They send you for one and you come back with two… and a half," he noted, looking at me.

*****_End Flashback_*****

I could tell right away that he was automatically trying to mask his emotions, because, well, he was a vampire, that's just what vampires do. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't very good at it. Behind those cold, red eyes I could see a spark, though I did not know at the time that that spark was a spark of love and compassion. I was there with Edward, trying to protect him from the fate he had so wrongly chosen, even if by mistake. I succeeded in doing this, but not without learning something interesting that changed us both (Edward for the worst and me for the better).

I later learned that the spark in Alec's eyes was for me, that he felt an instant connection to me as did I to him. We learned that we were each other's soulmates and that Edward was not who I was meant to be with. I am now Mrs. Alec Volturi, formerly Bella Swan, and here is the story of how Alec and I fell in love.

* * *

><p>Whoever RxR's this chapter will get a special shoutout and cookie at the beginning of the next chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, so I couldn't wait to post the actual first chapter. Thank you to all the people that have already favorited my story (I would name who you are, but I'm still figuring out how to use the site)! For the people that favorited, have a cookie (::). Oh ya, before I forget, all rights go to Stephenie Meyer for characters, but the plots all mine! Here's another bunny... isn't it cute? ISN'T IT? Sadly, he has no name... whoever comes up with a name for the bunny will get TWO cookies at the beginning of chapter two!

()_()  
>(o.o)<br>(u.u) -Sarah

* * *

><p>The first time I met Alec was in Volterra, Italy, when I had gone to save Edward. I thought I would be leaving with the one I had foolishly tricked my mind into believing I loved, but I was wrong. Just as Aro was about to kill me Alec stepped in and saved my life.<p>

"Wait! Don't kill her Aro!" he yelled. Before that moment he had not spoken a word and to speak up to his master was quite a brave thing to do.

"Why shouldn't I?" Aro retaliated. "She has absolutely no value to me and she smells divine."

Just as Aro was about to bite me (again), Marcus cleared his throat to add something to what Alec had just said.

"Aro, maybe you should listen to Alec. She is immune to seemingly all of our powers and that is something that has not been found in a human in centuries. If Bella is changed she could easily be the strongest of our kind. Plus, I see a strong connection between the two of them; stronger than I have ever seen before."

And that's when it got ugly. Edward was still in the room and he lunged at Alec as soon as Marcus had finished speaking. He could not believe what he had heard. I was his and that was something he was planning on keeping the same for eternity. Alec fought back, and just when it seemed that Edward would win he cut off all of Edward's senses, leaving him defenseless. Edward was soon secured by Felix and Demetri and Alec returned his senses.

As soon as Edward had realized what had happened he said in a voice so low and deep it was frightening, "No matter what you say, Marcus, Bella will always be mine. She has chosen me as I have chosen her; we are meant to be together. Besides, do you honestly think that she wants to become one of us?"

"Yes Edward, in fact I do want to become one of you," this was the first time that I had spoken throughout the entire ordeal. "I've been begging for you to change me for months, but have you listened? No! And no matter what YOU say, I am in love with Alec now. As soon as I saw him I knew I was in love with him and not you. I was only tricking myself into believing that I loved you."

Still, Alec said nothing. I had just admitted to how I felt and he didn't even say a word. In fact, he hasn't said a word this entire time either except to Aro to save my life. Apparently I can't have a good relationship, or any relationship for that matter, with a normal human OR a vampire. Tears stung in my eyes and I knew that I would soon be crying because Alec had not said that he felt the same way.

And that's when I ran out, leaving Edward, Alec, and the entire Volturi alone in that room. No one came after me, or so I thought.

Behind me I could hear someone running to catch up, but because everyone besides me in the castle was a vampire, it wasn't very hard to do. Alec stopped in front of me and I nearly ran into him. He grabbed my shoulders and that's the last thing I remember before passing out...

* * *

><p>OH NO! BELLA PASSED OUT! Typical human... Please RxR my story! I'll give you a cookie if you do! 8-)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Two days and I've already got three chapters up, I'd say that's pretty good for my first fanfic. 8-) Cookies go to Wingsthatfly and Saaphire for favoriting my story. Here's your cookie (::). All rights go to Stephenie Meyer for characters, but the plots all mine! MUAHAHAHAHA, evil aren't I? The bunny still has no name, so keep thinking!

()_()  
>(o.o)<br>(u.u) - Sarah

* * *

><p>When I wake up I'm in my bed back home. I think to myself, wondering if it was all just a dream. Does Alec really exist? Is Edward still gone? Or did I really die back in Volterra and I've been forced to redo my life, fixing all of the mistakes I've left behind? All my questions are answered when I hear someone singing <em>It Will Rain<em> by Bruno Mars. It's the most beautiful voice I've ever heard…

*****_Singing_*****

If you ever leave me baby,

Leave some morphine at my door

'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication

To realize what we used to have,

We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me

No matter how long my knees are on the floor

So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'

Will keep you by my side

Will keep you from walkin' out the door.

'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Every day it will rain, rain, rain…

I'll never be your mother's favorite

Your daddy can't even look me in the eye

Oooh, if I was in there shoes, I'd be doin' the same thing

Sayin there goes my little girl

Walkin' with that troublesome guy

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand

Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds

Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make you mine

'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Every day it will rain, rain, rain…

Don't just say, goodbye

Don't just say, goodbye

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make it right

'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Every day it will rain, rain, rain…

*****_End Singing_*****

I sit up in my bed to find Alec sitting in a chair next to me, playing my old acoustic guitar. As soon as he realizes that I'm awake, he puts down the guitar and gives me a huge bear hug, the kind that Emmet used to give.

_Emmet_… just thinking of him makes me miss the entire Cullen family, all except Edward. I feel no sadness what so ever when I realize that he would probably never talk to me again. I would give anything just to see them again, even if only for a minute. I'm stirred out of my thoughts when I finally hear Alec speak for the first time.

"Bella, are you ok? You fainted as soon as I grabbed you back at the castle when you ran out crying," his voice sounded like water over rocks, completely smooth and peaceful, though, at the moment, filled with concern.

"Ya, Alec, I'm fine. I don't know what happened. I guess I was just upset because you didn't say that you loved me back when I said how I felt in front of Edward back at the castle," tears were once again threatening to spill. "Why didn't you say you loved me back? Marcus said we were soulmates and he's never wrong."

"Bella, love, I was in shock. I felt an instant connection to you as soon as I saw you, but because you're a human and I'm a vampire, I thought it could never work. What Marcus said instantly gave me hope that you felt the same way I did, and when you said out loud, in front of Edward, for that matter, that you did indeed feel the same way, I could not believe what I was hearing. I thought it was all a lovely dream, kind of ironic right? To have a vampire think he's dreaming!"

We both laughed. The tears were no longer threatening to spill. Alec had just called me love! There is no possible way I could have a happier moment than this.

"Wait," I said, suddenly coming to the realization that Alec was in my house, and that Charlie must have either let him in or seen him when he came to check up on me. "Alec, does my dad know that you're up here?"

"Yes, don't worry love. It seems he likes me a lot more than Edward. Though I can't say I blame him, I am very likable." He gave me a million dollar smile.

I thought things couldn't get any better, until Alec started to lean towards me…

* * *

><p>oooo, cliffhanger... told ya i was evil! and this is even more evil, i won't post chapter three until I get at least two reviews so RxR! same thing for the cookies, if you want one, either favorite my story or RxR!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for not posting the chapter as soon as I got two reviews, but I had school work. Well, here's chapter 3! I hope it's just as awesome as the others! Cookies go to Hopes-Dreams-Wishes, JoeCool989, JasperSerena23, mustapisara, otaku9, aussieKayz, TheRyter, and katzlol. Here's your cookie (::)! All rights go to Stephenie Meyer for characters, but the plots all mine!

()_()  
>(o.o)<br>(u.u) -Sarah

* * *

><p>… and ended up stopping a mere inch from my mouth. He could tell what I was anticipating and all he could do was smile. My eyes were still on his lips, the lips that were not quite full but still very noticeable, when he began to speak, ruining my perfect moment.<p>

"You were expecting something different, weren't you?" his eyes danced the entire time he was speaking. "Well sorry to disappoint, love, but I don't kiss and run like Cullen did." Then, he pulled his face away.

"Your right, Alec. Edward did kiss and run, but I know you would never do that. Wait, what do you mean you don't kiss and _run_?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm afraid that Aro only agreed to let me stay until you woke up. So since you're awake…" he ducked out the window and disappeared into the woods, leaving his incomplete sentence lingering in my brain.

After he had left, I sat on my bed wondering what I had done to deserve someone as wonderful as Alec. My thoughts were soon interrupted when none other than Edward appeared at my side. I could tell right away that he was unhappy, which was not surprising.

"Bella, how is it possible that you and Alec can be soul mates? You and I are supposed to be together for eternity and he's a part of the Volturi, the most evil clan of our kind, even though they are the rulers and enforcers of the laws," he yelled so loudly that I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in town had heard him.

"Edward, all you could talk about was how my blood appealed to you, as if I were your own brand of heroin. Not once has Alec mentioned his desire to drink my blood, did you ever think that's why I'm in love with him? He treats me like a normal human being, not like some fragile paper doll that could be destroyed at any moment."

And then he leaned over and kissed me. I tried to break away, but I couldn't. Of course, he made it look like I had kissed him first, but for what reason I was unsure of at the moment, until I heard a growl. I was finally able to break away from Edward's kiss just in time to see Alec jumping out my window and running at full speed in the complete opposite direction from me.

I got up and ran out the door as fast as I could, yelling, "Alec! Alec please wait! It's not what it looks like!" By the time I had reached the meadow that Edward and I had considered our own I was out of breath. I slumped down into a pile of nothing, sobbing about Alec, cursing Edward, and pitying myself for believing that everything would be alright. That's when I heard _her_…

"Poor little Bella, did Eddiekinz finally leave you because he realized that it was a complete waste of time to love a human that he could never have a real relationship with?" Speaking was none other than Victoria.

Next thing I know, my hand is burning. I think that they have thrown my into some kind of cremator, but that's impossible due to the fact that we're still in the meadow. And then the screaming begins. I scream at the top of my lungs and, luckily, Alec and Edward hear me and come running. My body is still on fire but I can still hear Alec and Edward working together to kill Victoria. I can hear the snapping of her limbs being torn off of her body and thrown into the fire. Soon the fire begins to spread; slowly at first but when it reaches my heart it feels as if I am being run over by a train. My screaming only becomes louder.

Alec and Edward can't figure out what's wrong because they can't see the bite mark, so they resort to asking me.

"Bella, love, what's wrong? Victoria is dead; she can never harm you again, so why are you still screaming?" Alec said as soothingly as possible, trying to calm me down.

All I could manage to say was, "I'm burning! My whole body is on fire! Alec, please, stop the fire!" and I began to cry.

Edward had still not said a word because this scene was all too familiar to him. This is exactly what had happened when James bit me, but that time Edward had gotten to me in time to suck the venom out of my blood before it had spread. This time, it was too late.

"Oh no," Alec said quietly. "Victoria bit Bella, didn't she? This is not how it was supposed to happen! I was supposed to be the one to change Bella!" Even though I was in extreme pain, I could tell that Alec was dry sobbing.

I continued to scream, and then I blacked out. I woke up three days later in Volterra, Italy, immortal, and I can barely remember my human life before I met Alec. Though, this is not where our story ends.

* * *

><p>Two more reviews and I'll post the next chapter!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Cookies go to JoeCool989, InazumaKumo, -Way-MORE, and dancerPat. Here's your cookie (::)! Hope you like Alec's point of view, surprisingly it was easier to write than Bella's point of view. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer for the characters but the plots all mine (I seriously need to come up with a new ending to that)! The bunny still has no name! Come on guys, think! How hard is it to name a bunny?

()_()  
>(o.o)<br>(u.u) - Sarah

* * *

><p>Alec POV<p>

After jokingly leaving Bella saying that Aro had only allowed me to stay until she woke up, I ran back to her house. To my amazement Edward was there and Bella was kissing him, and I mean she had kissed him first, not the other way around. A growl escaped from my mouth and I had jumped out the window just in time to escape from looking at Bella and seeing her expression. I kept running away from her even though I could hear her calling after me, "Alec! Alec please wait! It's not what it looks like!"

Even though she was so far away I could still tell she was sobbing, as I was dry sobbing because she was supposed to be MY soul mate, not his! She hold told me to my face that she was over him and that she loved me and only me! How could she lie like that to me? My personal thoughts were soon interrupted by an ear-shattering scream (at least in would have been to a human, but because I was a vampire it didn't affect me). I immediately recognized it as Bella's scream.

I ran as fast as I could to where I had heard the scream coming from to discover a red-headed vampire laughing at her and taunting her about how 'Eddiekinz' had finally come to his senses about leaving her. I gagged at the name 'Eddiekinz' only to realize that he, too, had heard the scream and came running.

All we had to do was look at each other to form a temporary truce, it would only last as long as it took the red-headed vampire to be killed (I later learned that she was the vampire Victoria that Bella was terrified of during her human life). I could tell that even though Bella was still screaming and appeared to be in extreme pain she could hear Victoria being ripped apart and burned. As soon as this was done I went over to Bella and tried to calm her down.

"Bella, love, what's wrong? Victoria is dead; she can never harm you again, so why are you still screaming?" I said as soothingly as possible, especially since the love my life (or death since vampires aren't alive) was screaming and writhing in pain right in front of me.

"I'm burning! My whole body is on fire! Alec, please, stop the fire!" was all she could manage out between screams.

Fire? What fire? She was perfectly fine until Edward told me in a whisper so low that only we could hear that Victoria had probably bitten her, because this is exactly how Bella had felt when James had bitten her. I asked Edward how he had stopped the change and he said that he had sucked the venom from her blood because it was very early on into the transformation. He also said that because she could now feel the fire all over her body that it was too late to do what he had done.

Bella was going to become a vampire, a walking dead so to speak.

"This is not how it was supposed to happen! I was supposed to be the one to change Bella!" I said between dry sobs. Life (or death) wasn't fair!

Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Bella had completely blacked out. I carried her all the way back to Volterra, Italy as fast as I could. Because she had blacked out I couldn't bring her on an airplane so I had to run with her the entire way. As soon as I arrived Aro saw what had happened and felt pity towards her, even though he had originally tried to kill her.

I brought Bella to the room where all of the humans are usually changed in vampires and carefully laid her on the bed. The room was soundproof so if she were to start screaming again it would not bother anyone. It took three days for the transformation to be completed and not once did I leave her. She became more beautiful than ever (even though she was just as beautiful as a human) and had three powers, a mental and physical shield, the ability to feel emotions (like Jasper), and the ability to turn invisible. How our lives were going to change by Bella being immortal I did not know at the time.

* * *

><p>You know the drill, two reviews and the next chapter goes up!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Hello my fellow readers! How long has it been since I updated? Too long apparently because JoeCool989, whom I know in real life, kept annoying me to update (sorry K, but it's true!). A lot of cookies to give out, so bear with me. This chapters cookies go to: RoyalLady9099, JoeCool989, macymay201, Lexi Somerhalder, xXANJIXx, isabella Black Whitlock Voltur, dramaqueen 11141, Hunter of Artemis 11, Chairmeowman, DemonFox23, Dark..x, millymollymanda, hadiakhan, BritWhitlock232, Lilithcase39girl, Rimewings, brokecollegegirl, rockangel67, and JLovesEmbry. Sorry if I spelled anyones name wrong... but anyways, here's your cookie (::)! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I will update again soon! I PROMISE!

()_()  
>(o.o)<br>(u.u) - Sarah

P.S. Bunny Jesus says all rights go to Stephenie Meyer! :D

* * *

><p>My first few days as a newborn were not exactly what I thought they would be. I found out that I had three powers, which is extremely shocking because most vampires don't even have one. My powers are as follows: a mentalphysical shield, the ability to control emotions, and invisibility. Yes, invisibility. HOW COOL IS THAT?

Anyways, Marcus told me my ties to everyone that was already in the Volturi. Alec was my soul mate (duh!), Jane was my sister, Felix and Demetri were my brothers, Aro, Marcus, and Caius were my uncles, and my father was… Carlisle Cullen. Trust me, when Marcus said that it did not go over well.

However, one thing that shocked everyone was that when I did wake up from the transformation, Alec wasn't there, like he promised he would be. The entire Volturi guard searched for him, but he was nowhere to be found; as far as they could tell, Alec wasn't even in Italy anymore! We all figured that he had just gone on a mission for Aro, but when we inquired, Aro was just as confused as the rest of us. I was heartbroken. Alec, my soul mate, had broken his promise to me.

Since Alec was no longer with the Volturi (at least that I could tell), I decided to go back to Forks. Oh yeah, did I mention that I don't need blood to survive? Weird right? So I wasn't a threat to anyone in Forks, unlike the Cullen's were, since they DID need blood to survive. As far as I knew, the Cullen's were still gone. Let's just say that when I went back to school a week later, I got the shock of a lifetime (or should I say eternity? I'm not really sure because I'm not dead or alive).

* * *

><p>You know the drill, if you RxR you get a cookie! By the way, thanks to all my fellow readers who I didn't have to tell to read my story (cough, cough, JoeCool989, cough, cough)! Also, if your wondering how I'm updating my story in the middle of the morning, I'm in Tech class and I have already finished my test, gotta love highschool!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Two days after my last update and the next chapter is up! I'd say that's pretty good if I do say so myself. This chapters cookies go to RoyalLady9099, KylieCullen, ., macymay201, and aussieKayz. Here's you cookie (::)! *Gasps* Wait a second, JoeCool989 hasn't reviewed yet? I'm kinda disappointed in you K... Oh well, I have tomorrow off from school so I'll try and update again! :D

()_()  
>(o.o)<br>(u.u) - Sarah

P.S. Bunny Jesus says that all rights go to Stephenie Meyer, and to keep reading my fanfiction or he'll bite you! :D

* * *

><p>My first day back to Forks High School was… well… let's just say it was very memorable. I was walking towards Chemistry (I had passed Biology with an A-… which is very surprising since I sat next to Edward the entire time) with Mike, Jessica, and Angela, when something caught my eye. From my peripheral vision I saw a short, pixie like girl that was unnaturally beautiful.<p>

Alice.

She moved with such a grace that still amazed me, even though I was a vampire as well. She hadn't seen me yet, and I planned to keep it that way. But wait… if Alice was here, did that mean they all were? That Edward was? This could NOT be happening! Forgetting my old plan to remain unnoticed, I walked right up to Alice to ask her.

"Ahem," I say, clearing my throat, hoping she'll notice and turn around.

She's Alice, of course she notices. As she turns around she gasps in shock to see that it's me. And that's when the squealing begins.

"OH MY GOSH! BELLA! EEEEEEE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE! WAIT UNTIL EVERYONE ELSE FINDS OUT!"

"Alice."

"ESME IS GOING TO WANT TO HAVE YOU OVER RIGHT AWAY! I KNOW! WE'LL HAVE ANOTHER PARTY!"

"_Alice._"

"I CAN ALREADY SEE IT! IT WILL BE EVEN BETTER THAN THE LAST!"

Well duh, any party would be better than the last since I wouldn't end up almost DYING! She was starting to get annoying so I decided to interject.

"ALICE!"

"What..?"

"Everyone's staring! I just got back and I don't want to be the center of attention again! I just came over to say hi and to see why you're back and if you're all back."

"Oh. Sorry Bella. I forgot that you didn't like to be the center of attention. Anyways, we came back after you decided to say with the Volturi. Edward was heartbroken you know, he still is. In fact, we all are, but now that your back everything can go back to normal!"

I was shocked; she honestly thought that everything was going to go back to normal. Well then did I have the surprise of a lifetime (eternity, same thing) for her.

"Alice, everything is not going to go back to normal. I'm sorry, but it just can't."

And that's when I felt someone standing behind me.

"Alice, who are you talking to?" he said.

"Bella, who else Edward. I'm surprised you don't recognize her."

Crap. This was not going well at all. Of course Alice would be the one to give me away to Edward. Now I'm starting to regret coming back to Forks after all.

"Bella? Is it really you?" Edward then grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, so my back was facing Alice.

I slowly looked up at him and, to my surprise, I couldn't stop staring. He was more beautiful then I remembered, for now I could really see what he looked like with my vampire powers and all. I could then tell that he was shocked by my appearance as well. He started to lean down to kiss me… and that's when I turned invisible, because none other than Alec Volturi was walking towards me.

* * *

><p>You know the drill, RxR and you'll get a cookie! Thanks everyone!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Guess who's back after all this time? That's right... meeeeeeeee! So I haven't updated in over ten months, and I'm extremely sorry. I could blame it on a writer's block, but in reality it was just me being lazy. There are too many people to name for cookies, so everyone gets a cookie (::)! After seeing Break Dawn Part 2 I started to get some new ideas, so here's the next chapter in the story of Alec and Bella...

()_()  
>(o.o)<br>(u.u) - Sarah

* * *

><p>What Alec was doing at Fork's High School was beyond me. If he thinks that he can just waltz back into my life after leaving me back in Volterra, then that boy has lost his mind. Sure he was hot, powerful, and my soul mate, but you just don't ditch the love of your life for no reason what so ever! Ughhh... he gives me such a headache sometimes.<p>

Turning invisible is probably the coolest power that I have, and the only people that know about it are the Volturi, which makes it even more fun. Sure Alec would probably come after me because he knew about my power, but Edward's expression was priceless. He looked around to see if he could find me, but even his enhanced sight couldn't help him. I ran away as fast as I could to get away from both of them; I couldn't face Alec at the moment and Edward... well... I still hated his guts.

I didn't know where to go. If I went to the meadow who knows what would happen (after all, that _is_ where Victoria turned me into a vampire). If I went to La Push, Jake and his friends would probably kill me because I'm a vampire and he's a werewolf, and we're supposed to be mortal enemies. If I went back home Alec and Edward would come looking for me and probably get into a huge fight. If I went to Volterra Aro, Caius, and Marcus would just alert Alec of my presence. There was no where for me to go.

I guess all I could do was just keep running.

Alec P.O.V.

I had my reasons for leaving Bella back in Volterra, and I was going to explain them to her, if only I could get her to listen. Bella may be beautiful, powerful, and my soul mate, but she sure could be stubborn. I walked into Fork's High School and it took all my willpower to not kill every one of these students, but I had to restrain myself. For Bella.

I had gone back to Volterra after my little... how should I say this... detour, and Aro had told me that Bella had come back to Forks out of heartbreak. She had just gotten her heartbroken by Edward, and now I had to go and break it again. I was such an awful person, but I did what I had to.

I was walking through the halls when I spotted her. My Bella. She was just as beautiful as I remembered, and my heart would have skipped a beat if it could. But then I saw who she was with... Edward Cullen. Did this guy not learn the first time not to mess with me? As soon as I spotted them, however, Bella disappeared. Of course. She just _had_ to be the only vampire in existence that could turn invisible.

I ran over to Edward to see what had happened.

"What did you do?!" I asked him, trying not to go all vampire in front of so many humans.

"_I_ didn't do anything. It was all her," he replied, giving me the best death glare he could. "Where'd she go, anyways?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be over here, now would I?"

"But how'd she disappear so quickly?"

"She can turn invisible, idiot. Bella just has to be the only vampire in existence that can turn invisible."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find the love of my life," I said, running off to try and find Bella.

I first checked her house to she if she ran there, but of course not, that would be too easy. She wasn't in the meadow either. I even crossed the border into La Push to see if she was there. She wasn't.

"What do you want, leach?" a werewolf named Jacob asked me.

"I'm just looking for Bella."

"What do you want with Bella?"

"She ran away and I need to find her before she does anything drastic."

"Why, what happened?"

"Long story short, Bella's a vampire now and I'm her soul mate, but I was an idiot and left before she woke up from the transformation and now she thinks that I don't love her. I came to Forks to apologize, but I saw her with Edward, and when she saw me she turned invisible, ran off, and now I have no idea where she is."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So you really have no idea where she is?"

"Sorry man, no. But if it means anything, I already like you better than that Cullen dude. He always just gave me a bad vibe for some reason."

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Bella."

I ran off, heading towards Volterra, knowing that's the only other place that she could be. I arrived and burst into the throne room... only to see no Bella.

"Aro, have you seen Bella?" I asked.

"No Alec, I'm afraid I haven't. Is something wrong?"

"I went to Forks to apologize for leaving her before she woke up, but as soon as she saw me she turned invisible and ran off. I can't find her anywhere."

"Now that is quite a problem. You have my permission to take Felix and Demitri to go and find her."

"Thank you, Aro."

"Bella, love, where are you?" I asked myself before going to find Felix and Demitri.

* * *

><p>Ooooooo, cliffy. Still like me? Well, you know the drill. RxR!<p> 


End file.
